


Love in Unexpected Places

by jrc_331



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrc_331/pseuds/jrc_331
Summary: Au story. Franky finds herself as Tess's legal guardian after Alan's death when she finds herself falling in love with a woman she barely knows who she feels is way too good for her. Will Franky and Bridget be able to make a relationship work or will Franky's demons come back to haunt her.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

The last 18 months had been one of change for Franky. Her father Alan had tracked her down wanting a chance to get to know his daughter. Alan hadn’t had much contact with his daughter for 18 years after he had walked away from Franky and her mother when his daughter was 10. Its not that he hadn’t wanted to, but Franky hadn’t been interested at the time. But he kept trying and pushing because he loved her even if she no longer believed that. 

3 months ago, Alan had died and Franky had taken over custody of her 4-year-old little sister. It had been surprising when her father had shown up on her doorstep. She had told him that she had no interest in talking to him, but then he told her about Tess and she realized that she wanted to miss. The shock of the cancer diagnosis had come later. A persistent cough and a long history of smoking, had caused Franky to urge her father to see a doctor. No one was expecting advanced lung cancer and a grim prognosis. Alan never asked Franky to take custody of Tess. He had always assured his older daughter that it was her choice. Tess’s mom had died when she was a baby and when it was either foster care or Franky taking over custody, she had decided that she wasn’t going to let Tess, who was now 4, end up in foster care. Franky wasn’t really ready to parent. In fact, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted kids of her own, but she loved her sister and she wasn’t going to abandon her. Things were difficult at times and they were still figuring out how to be with each other, but Tess was finally smiling again and that made it all worth it.

Still, meeting Tess had been the push she needed to get her life together. She wanted to be a good example for her little sister. She had almost walked and bailed on meeting her, but Alan had caught her. Tess had been so excited to meet her and their bond had only gotten stronger. Franky had actually gotten her high school equivalency and enrolled in Uni. She wanted to study law, her job as a line cook didn’t provide a ton of money for her and Tess to live on, and if she was being honest, its not what she wanted to do with the rest of her life anyway.

Losing her dad had been incredibly painful for Franky to deal with. Especially, as it had felt like she had really just gotten to know him. But the little time together had provided comfort and healing for them both. When he died, there was no what ifs. There was no wondering about what they had meant to each other. They had the opportunity to find peace within their relationship before he had passed. Something Franky was grateful for.

* * *

Franky was annoyed. Today hasn't been a good day. Tess had given her a hard time this morning when she was trying to get her dressed and that caused them both to be late for school. She was pushing buttons, seeing what she could get away with. Tess’s therapist had told her it was normal and that the little girl was adjusting. Problem was, Franky didn’t have much patience for button pushing.

Then, she had cut herself pretty bad while doing dinner prep at work because she had been annoyed and distracted. Franky had to call her friend Bea to come pick her up at work and take her to the hospital since she wasn’t going to be able to drive herself. She had cut herself many times and she was pretty sure this was going to need stitches. It was deep and still bleeding

They had taken her back pretty quickly once she got to the hospital and now, she was in a room waiting for someone to come back and see her. There’s a knock on the door and then it opens and a woman walks in. She’s several inches shorter than Franky. Her hair is blonde and falls just past her ears. Franky’s first thought is that this woman is pretty fucking hot.

“Hi, you’re Francesca, right? I’m Bridget. I’m going to be your nurse today.” Bridget says as she gets a pair of gloves and puts them on.

“Its Franky. I prefer Franky. When can I go home?”

“That depends on that cut of yours.” Franky had cut the palm of her hand. She hadn’t been paying attention and managed to get herself when the knife slipped and caught her palm right under her thumb. “Your doctor is probably going to want some imaging of your hand to make sure that there’s no ligament damage or bone fracture or nerve involvement. Depending on the severity it might require surgery or other treatment. We would probably have to keep you overnight if that happens. Are you here by yourself? People are allowed in to wait with you.”

“Nuh, my friend dropped me off.”

Bridget walks over gently taking a hold of Franky’s hand and unwrapping the bandage to take a look at her cut. Noticing how she winces once that happens. “Are you in any pain? I can get someone to organize some pain medicine for you.”

Having the blonde close to her, being able to smell her perfume, causes butterflies to bubble up in Franky’s stomach. She’s usually really confident around women, but Bridget is making her feel clammy and nervous. “Doesn’t feel too bad now that you’re holding it.” she says deciding to fall back on the old bravado she used to rely on.

Bridget smiles and her cheeks flush. “Well, unfortunately I can’t stand her and hold your hand all day. So how about you tell me if you want any pain medication now.”

“Yeah, thanks. This really fucking hurts.” It had been subtle, but Franky’s sure that Bridget just flirted back.

“I’m not surprised you managed to get yourself good.”

“I know and I’m usually so good with my hands.” Franky says smiling and letting her tongue show between her teeth and looking at her nurse like she has no idea how this could happen.

Bridget laughs and Franky wants to do anything in her power to make that happen again. The sound sending another jolt of butterflies through her. She’s never felt this attracted to anyone; let alone someone she had just met. But everything is telling her that she wants to know everything about this woman. Part of her knows that this isn’t going to be a girl she could fuck a couple of times a never call again. Like pretty much all of her relationships had been. It wouldn’t be possible. Not when she’s already scheming ways to keep Bridget in the room as long as possible. The only other legitimate relationship she had ended in fucking disaster. She’s not cut out to be in a relationship and Franky knows that. But there’s no harm in doing a bit of flirting.

Bridget continues her exam and rewraps her hand up in fresh gauze and Franky continues to flirt. The blonde’s responses are more subdued, but she’s not doing much to stop Franky.

The next time the blonde comes into the room Franky is on the phone. She’s back to give her the pain medication she asked for and some antibiotics as a preventive measure against infection. A doctor had been in the room in the meantime to talk to her.

“I gotta go, Tess. I’ll be home soon. Be good for Auntie Bea.” There’s a pause and Bridget assumes that whoever Tess is just responded. “I love you too.”

She hangs up and Bridget asks “Is Tess your daughter?”

“Yes, no. Kinda?” Franky says like she’s not exactly sure because she’s not exactly sure what her relationship to Tess would be. Yes, they were sisters, but Franky was 24 years older than her and likely the only parent that Tess would really remember. She never knew how to describe their relationship to other people. “She’s my little sister. Our dad died a couple of months ago and now I have custody of her. Right now, it's temporary, but I’m hoping to make it permanent.”

Franky was still undergoing the process of getting full custody granted by the courts. They still had a couple of visits from the social worker left before they could officially sign off on custody.

“How old is she?”

“She’s 4. Tess is my half-sister. Same dad different mums.”

“That’s really great of you, Franky and I’m really sorry about your dad.”

“What can I say? I’m a saint.” Franky jokes. “and thanks.”

“Need anything else?” Bridget asks after she’s done administering the medication.

“Well I wouldn’t say no to a sponge bath. If you’re offering. “Franky says with a laugh.

“That’s not what I meant, Franky.”

“Nuh, I’m good. Thanks for taking care of me Gidget.” Franky says with a smirk on her face.

“My name's Bridget.”

“Yeah, but I’ll think I’ll call you Gidget. It suits ya.”

Over the next 4 hours Franky proves to be trouble. She’s constantly calling Bridget into her room most of the time for very minor needs that were basically an excuse to talk to her. A mix of personal questions and more insistent flirting. She’d have told her off if it wasn’t a slow day and its not like she actually minds. Franky is a very charming and intelligent woman. The tattoos on her arms showcased by the tank top she is wearing, gives off an aura of danger around like her. Reinforced by the fact that Franky redirected any question she asked right back at her.

She was just about ready to be discharged which was convenient since Bridget was about to leave for the day. Franky’s hand was fine. It would be sore and she wouldn’t be able to use it for a week while it healed, but she was fine and they happened to bump into each other on the lift downstairs.

“Is someone here to get you?” Bridget asks.

“No, I’m gonna grab an uber home. I don’t want to make Bea drag Tess out of the house again. I’ll pick up my car tomorrow.” Franky responds.

“I can take you home or to get your car.”

“You asking me out? I’m good Gidge I don’t need a ride.”

“Well, I wasn’t intending to, but yes, actually I would really like to take you out to dinner.”

“Trust me you don’t, Gidge. I’ve gotten nothing to offer a woman like you.”

“Why don’t you let me make that decision for myself?” Bridget looks in her bag for a pen and something to write on. She hands Franky the piece of paper. “Here’s my number. Why don’t you think about it and then give me a call?”

The doors to the elevator open and Bridget steps out with a smile leaving Franky there holding a piece of paper and wonder what the hell she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea loved Franky, but her best friend was driving her crazy. If she had to listen to her go on about Bridget one more time, she might just strangle her. Franky presented herself as someone who was incredibly confident, but she was actually really insecure. Bea was one of the few people who she let see that side of her, so she has been the one who has had to hear the brunette’s constant blathering about what she should do about Bridget.

“Just call her.” Bea says for what feels like the hundredth time. “You’re doing my bloody head in. You obviously like her and she’s into you.”

“Alright, I’ll call Bridget. You ask out Allie and we’ll double.” Franky quips back causing Bea’s face to go red, matching the hue of her hair.

Allie was a woman that Bea had met at the hair salon where she worked. They had hit off and had hung out several times in the 2 weeks that they’d known each other. Franky was pretty sure they were already kinda dating and Bea had simply hadn’t noticed yet. Not that she was actually going to point that out. Bea had very little experience with relationships. Having only been with her husband who had been abusive their entire marriage, and the last thing Franky wanted to do was scare her away from someone who was actually good for her. She’d only met Allie briefly, but the brunette was good at reading people and she could tell that Allie would be a good fit. 

“Piss off.” Bea says playfully shoving Franky. They’re seated on the couch in their living room having some wine together. Tess is in her room, asleep.

“Or you can just admit that I’m the one you really want. C’mon Red, you know its true.” Franky says. The pair had met when Franky had attempted to pick up Bea in a bar and Bea had told her to fuck off. Still, they forged a friendship that night and when Bea needed a safe place to bring her daughter after finally breaking free from Harry’s abuse, the brunette had let her friend and her daughter move in with her. She had proven to be a positive influence on Debbie, at a time where the teenager really needed some guidance. Now, Debbie was away at Uni and Bea was returning the favor by helping Franky with Tess willing to put up with Franky’s constant teasing.

“In your dreams.”

Franky didn’t call Bridget that night, but it seemed that fate wanted them together. She was in the grocery store with Tess picking up a few items that she needed to make dinner that night.

“Franky, can we get biscuits?” Tess asks showing off her dimples

“We have some at home.” Franky tells her. She was working on being firmer with Tess. Something that the 4-year-old was not happy about since she was used to her big sister giving and letting her have whatever she wanted.

“I’m hungry now.” Tess says crossing her arms and stomping her foot gearing up for a tantrum.

“You can have some after dinner.” Franky replies reaching down to grab Tess’s hand only be to pushed away by Tess who then bumps into someone else trying to shop. Her still bandaged hand making it more difficult to get a hold of her. She blushes feeling like everyone is judging her for not being able to control her kid and frustrated. One of her biggest worries about this whole parenting thing is that she didn’t really have the patience for it. She manages to grab a hold of Tess pulling her closer to her side “You gotta pay more attention, Tess.” Franky says and then she looks up to apologize. “I’m so sorry abou-” She pauses when she realizes its Bridget who is standing there with a huge smile on her face. “Gidget!”

“Franky and I’m guessing this is Tess.” Bridget says nodding at the little girl who is now behind Franky’s leg.

“Um, Yeah. It is.” Bridget can’t help but chuckle at how flustered Franky is right now. The brunette takes a breath and composes herself. “Bridget this is Tess. Tess, this is my friend Bridget. Um, she can be a bit shy at first.” Franky’s says referring to the fact that she’s still hiding behind Franky’s leg. The 4-year-old does give her a shy wave.

“Its very nice to meet you, Tess.”

“I’m sorry that I haven’t called ya, Gidge.” She moves her good hand through her hair. Having the blonde in front of her must have given her a burst of courage. “I’d like to take you out to dinner if you’re still interested?”

“Okay.” Bridget says smiling at her.

“I’ll call ya tonight. We’ll work out the details.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna call this time?”

“Yeah, I will. I should go.” Tess was starting to get inpatient. “Gotta get Tess home for dinner.”

Bridget kneels down so she is eye level with Tess. “It was very nice to meet you.” She says reaching out her hand to shake Tess’s.

She smiles and takes her hand. “Bye, Bridget.”

“I’ll talk to you tonight.” Franky turns pushing their cart with one hand using the other to gently guide Tess to follow her.

“Is Bridget your girlfriend?” Tess asks while they’re still in ear shot eliciting another laugh from Bridget.

“No, she’s not my girlfriend.” Franky had been worried at first about explaining the whole gay thing to her little sister and in the end, Tess hadn’t really cared. She had been completely unbothered by it and had a really easy time understanding that sometimes girls liked other girls and boys liked boys.

That Saturday, Franky picks up Bridget for their date. She was taking her to a nice Italian place that one of her friends worked at. It was out of her budget, but she wanted to impress this girl. She had even stopped on the way to get a bouquet of flowers. Something she hadn’t done before.

She’s wearing a pair of tight black pants, a gray button down, paired with a black blazer and her favorite pair of boots. She knocks on Bridget’s door and waits with sweaty palms for her to answer.

Bridget does and she takes Franky’s breath away. “Wow, you, you looking amazing.” She says taking in the blonde’s appearance. She’s wearing a pair of dark slacks and white blouse and a leather jacket. Her blonde hair twisted into an updo. “I, uh got these for you.” Franky holds out the flowers.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful. Let me put these in some water and then we can go. “You look pretty good yourself.”

The ride to the restaurant is awkward like first dates usually are. They’re both nervous and they need some time to begin to get comfortable with each other. It gets better once they get to the restaurant. The wine helping them loosen up.

“Were you and your dad close?” Bridget asks over dinner wanting to know more about her date.

“Yes and no. We were really close when I was little. He, uh left when I was 10, I hadn’t seen him in almost 20 years, but I wanted to know Tess. So, that meant letting him in.”

“What about your mum?”

“Nuh, we’re not close.” Franky says her tone of voice indicates that she’s not comfortable with this subject. “I don’t wanna talk about me. Let’s talk about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“How a Spunky blonde like you is still single?

“Maybe I was holding out for someone special?”

Bridget notices that while their date is great and they’re having a really good time together, Franky manages to redirect just about every personal question she asks, unless its about Tess. The brunette is cheeky and smart and has her laughing all evening. Her dimples and green eyes draw her in. Still, there’s something mysterious about her. Maybe, because she’s so open, yet guarded at the same time. Bridget knows that she wants to figure this woman out, wants to know everything about her. They’re in sync with each other in a way that shouldn’t be possible for 2 people who have only just met. They banter and joke and when the meal is over, they’re both looking for ways to extend their evening.

“I’m not ready for this night to be over.” Franky says after she pays the bill. “There’s a beach a couple of blocks over. Wanna go for a walk?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

When they get to the beach Franky decides its time to make a move. Letting her hand brush against Bridget’s a few times before interlacing their fingers giving it a squeeze.

“How’s your hand?” Bridget asks referring to her hand. The bandage is off, but the stitches are still in. Though, they should be ready to come out soon.

“Its sore, but better than it was. Once its healed you’ll have to let me cook you dinner.”

“That sounds great, but are you sure? I don’t want to spend our second date back in the emergency department.” Bridget quips.

“I don’t normally cut myself.”

“Did you always want to be a chef?”

“Nuh, I didn’t really know what I wanted to do, but it was something I was good at and it paid the bills. I’m gonna be a shit hot lawyer instead. I, uh just started classes at uni.”

“That’s really great Franky.”

“That’s I guess partly why I didn’t call. I was scared that once you got to know me you wouldn’t be interested. You seem like you have your life together and I’m still trying to figure my shit out.”

“I’m not perfect, Franky. I’ve got my own shit too, but I really like you and we can figure it out together.”

They stop walking and turn to face each other. Franky brushes a strand of blonde hair from her face and then cups her chin, pulling her in for their first kiss. Its brief, but exploratory and they’re only separated for a moment before Bridget places a hand on the back of Franky’s neck and pulls her in again. The other hand goes around the brunette’s waist to pull her in closer. Franky swipes her tongue over the blonde's lips asking to be let in.

When they pull apart, they’re both out of breath. “Fuck, you’re amazing.” Franky says wrapping Bridget up in a hug leaning down so her head fits into the crook of her shoulder. Now that they’ve touched once she finds it almost impossible to keep her hands to herself.

She drives Bridget home and they spend time making out on Bridget’s porch. Franky letting her hands wander down to her ass.

“Do you wanna come in?” Bridget asks while Franky is letting her lips move down the other woman’s neck.

She pulls away and lets her forehead rest against the other woman’s. “I want nothing more to come in, but I can’t. Tess’ll freak if she wakes up and I’m not home. I’d invite you to mine, but I don’t think you’d want to have a sleepover with a 4-year-old.”

Tess was having some problems sleeping and had yet to manage a whole night in her own bed. Usually, ending up in Franky’s bed at some point. Not the best place for the two of them to start to get to know each other.

“No, but I would like to spend time with her. I know she’s a big part of your life and that she needs to be your priority.”

“Look, when the weather’s nice Tess and I go down to the park and fly kites on the weekends. Would you maybe want to join us tomorrow?”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not. Tess told me she liked you. I think she’d really like to see ya.”

With one last kiss Franky says good night. As much as she wanted Bridget, part of her is happy that she had Tess to use as an excuse. Normally the girls she sleeps with don’t really matter. Girls she’d pick up at a bar or a party before taking them home for a quick fuck in the dark or without her needing to take her shirt off. She wouldn’t be able to do that with Bridget and she wasn’t ready to expose the scars on her abdomen that serve as the permanent reminders of her mother’s abuse. She hates them and she hates talking about her mum even more.

“Hey, Tess.” Franky says when they’re in the car on the way to the park the next morning. “You remember my friend, Bridget right from the store?”

“Yup.”

“Would it be okay if she flew kites with us today?”

“Sure.”

Bridget’s already there when they arrive. A missing shoe had caused Franky and Tess to be a little late.

“Hey Gidge.” Franky says taking in her more casual appearance of jeans and a jumper. “Tess can you say hi?”

Tess doesn’t speak, but she does wave. Bridget squats down so she is on eye level. “Can I tell you a secret Tess? I’ve never flown a kite before. Can you show me how to do it?” She says in an exaggerated whisper. “Your sister said you’re really good at it.”

Tess smiles her smile as bright as her sister’s is when she’s happy. “Franky, c’mon! We need to show Bridget how to fly kites.”

“Alright, settle down you grommet.” Franky says as she grabs their kites out of the car. Tess has already grabbed a hold of Bridget’s hand pulling her over to the field where they normally set up. She helps Tess get her kite up in there and then steps back letting Bridget and Tess have some space since she doesn’t want to hover too much.

It warms her heart to see the pair smiling and laughing together. She had wanted to do this introduction early. She felt very strong feelings for the blonde, but if she didn’t get along with Tess then that would be a deal breaker because Tess is the most important part of her life and whose needs Franky needs to put first.

But she doesn’t think she really has to worry about that. Bridget is incredibly patient with Tessa.

“Franky, can I go play on the playground?”

“Yeah, but stay where I can see you.” Franky says. Her and Bridget walk hand in hand and sit on a bench that gives them a view of the equipment.

“I gotta say I’m concerned.” Franky says her tone is serious, but her eyes give her away.

“About what darling?”

“I think my 4-year-old is trying to steal my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Shit. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I should’ve asked ya.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable and I’d really like to be your girlfriend.” 

Franky leans over and kisses her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling the blonde closer. They only get a few minutes of cuddling in before Tess comes over and interrupts.

“I want to go on the swings.” Tess says.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Nuh, I want Gidget to push me.”

“Gidget?”

“That’s what you call her.” Tess had managed to get most of Franky’s cheekiness a trait obviously passed down by their father.

“You’ll have to ask her, nicely.”

“Gidget, will you push me on the swings.”

“Of course.”

They play and then go for lunch on ice cream at Tess’s request. Franky leaves with an exhausted Tess, but her heart even more full of affection for her new girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is everyone is doing okay in quarantine. Thanks everyone for reading. As always leave any suggestions or feedback you have in the comments. Stay safe everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Child Abuse mentioned

Franky and Bridget had been dating for about a month now and things were going great. They hadn’t been able to see each other that often since they were juggling Bridget’s rotating schedule, and Franky’s job, classes, and taking care of Tess. The blonde had joined the two Doyle girls for their weekly trips to the park on the weekends. It was hard to go out on more than one date a week because Franky didn’t want to burden Bea too much with childcare even though the other woman was more than happy to do it.

They were very happy together, the only problem that had occurred was Franky’s lack of communication. The brunette was always flirting with Bridget, asking her questions about her life, but when the conversation shifted to her, she clammed up or deflected with a joke or more flirting. While the older woman really liked her, its hard to not feel like Franky is hiding something or that she wasn’t as committed to making this relationship work like she was. It was hard to be in a relationship with someone when you didn’t know what was off limits and felt like tip toeing on ice in order to not make Franky feel uncomfortable.

Tonight, Franky cooked Bridget dinner at her place and now they were sitting on Bridget’s couch drinking a glass of wine. The blonde had just finished telling Franky a story about her mum when she asks her “You never mention your mum, what’s she like?”

“We’re not close.” Franky pulls away from her. Physically showing her discomfort with the current topic.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“I don’t wanna fucking talk about it.” Franky grabs Bridget’s glass of wine from her hand and puts it down onto the coffee table and then she turns a flirtatious smile on her face. “I don’t want to talk at all. I missed ya, Gidge.” She pulls Bridget towards her encouraging her girlfriend to climb into her lap and capturing her lips in a kiss when she does.

Franky moves her hands down and grabs Bridget’s ass encouraging her to grind her hips against hers. Bridget moves her mouth away to catch her breath and groan.

They haven’t had sex yet. The timing hadn’t worked out for them, and they were eager to finally get the chance to explore each other’s bodies.

Franky turns placing Bridget on her back on the couch and then climbs on top of her. Her lips are working on Bridget’s neck biting and sucking her way back to her lips. The brunette is letting her hands wander. Brushing them against the white blouse that her girlfriend is wearing.

She draws back. Straddling the older woman’s hips. “Is this okay?” She asks breathless wanting to make sure that Bridget is okay with everything that is happening before she continues.

Bridget nods her head and reaches up to grab Franky’s shoulders bringing her back down on top of her and their lips back together in a deep kiss. Her hands move to tangle in the brunette’s hair. Dull fingernails scraping against her scalp causing the younger woman to moan. Franky is working on the buttons of Bridget's blouse pulling it open and moving her hands to cup her breasts encased in a black silk bra. The other woman moves her own hands down to the hem of Franky’s gray jumper preparing to take it off when Franky pushes her hands away and then captures her wrists with her own. Moving her hands so they’re pinned above her head.

She releases her wrists and then Franky moves a hand behind Bridget’s back having her lean up so she can unclasp her bra while the other keeps the blonde’s wrists pinned to the armrest of the couch. Franky’s touch has turned rough, grabbing at her and pushing her head down when she tries to sit up wanting to reciprocate the affection that is being shown to her.

Its not that Bridget isn’t comfortable with rough sex. She is, but she didn’t imagine their first time would be a rough quickly on a couch that Franky initiated as a way to get out of talking.

“Franky, stop hold on a minute.”

“I don’t want to hold on. I wanna fuck.” Franky replies. She’s looking at Bridget like she wants to devour her. Moving her to capture Bridget’s nipple between her lips, while her hand moves up to tease the other, pulling and twisting into between her fingers.

Again, Bridget goes to take off Franky’s top only to be stopped. She can feel how the younger woman stiffens up. Her body language giving off clear vibes that she is uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry. We can leave your jumper on. I want you to be comfortable.” Bridget says she places her hands-on Franky’s cheeks. Her touch light is trying to make Franky comfortable. This is bound to happen as they begin to explore the sexual side of their relationship. They both need to learn what the other likes or dislikes.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Franky says letting her own insecurities take over. Bridget’s caress is too tender and she’s not used to it. She thrives on control and the older woman seems determined to not let her control this situation and that makes her scared.

“What happened?” Bridget says. Wanting to understand what just happened. Communication is important in a relationship and she wants to know what exactly happened so they can avoid it in the future.

Franky stands up wringing her hands and biting on her lips. Her flight or fight response has been triggered. She doesn't want to tell Bridget about her mother or the abuse. Doesn’t want the pity or the way people walk on eggshells around her once they know. She’ll treat her differently and Franky doesn’t want that “I don’t wanna talk about.”

“I think that its important that we do.” Bridget says. She’s pulling her clothes back on,

“I said I don’t wanna fucking talk about.”

“You never want to talk about anything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I feel like this relationship has been one sided. I fuckin like you, Baby, but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

“I trust ya with my fucking kid. Isn’t that enough?”

“But not with your heart.” Bridget says her tone is not angry or upset. Its calm. Like she’s stating a fact.

“I gotta go.” Franky says feeling an intense need to flee from this situation. She doesn’t want to lash out against Bridget like she is prone to do. She grabs her phone and her jacket.

“Franky wait. Let’s talk.” Bridget says attempting to get a hold of the younger woman’s hand attempting to stop her.

“I’ll call ya later.” She says pulling open the door. Leaving Bridget standing in the doorway alone.

* * *

“You’re back early.” Bea says when Franky arrives at their shared flat. “I just put Tess to bed so she’s probably still awake if you want to say goodnight.” Bea turns from the show she’s watching to Franky and is able to tell that she’s upset. “What happened? Did you two have a fight?”

“I’m gonna say goodnight to Tess.” Franky says. Normally, she wouldn’t want to disturb the 4-year-old, but right now she’d rather avoid Bea’s questions. She loved her friend, but Red could be fucking nosy sometimes and she knew how to read her too well so there was no hiding shit from her.

She carefully opens Tess’s door and walks over to her bed smoothing the hair away from her face. “Franky.” Tess says in a sleepy voice. Not exactly fully awake.

“Shh, go back to sleep. I just wanted to say goodnight.” She presses a kiss against Tess’s temple and places her favorite stuffed teddy bear into her arms. “Love you, Grommet.”

Bea is waiting in the hallway for her. “Jesus don’t you have anything better to do.”

“Nuh, fucking with you is more fun.”

Franky continues walking into their living room since she doesn’t want to disturb Tess with their talking. “Bridget thinks I don’t trust her.”

“Why?” Bea replies. She launches into an abridged version of what happened. “If you want to be in an actual relationship with someone, you need to be willing to actually talk about shit that’s important.” She says when Franky’s finished

“Like you’re an open book.” Franky says sarcastically knowing that Bea likes talking about herself just as much as she does. “Do you and Allie tell each other everything, Red?”

“I tell her shit.” Despite Bea’s long marriage to her ex-husband, neither one of them had much if any experience in relationships. At times, it felt a little like the blind leading the blind, but Bea was one of the few people Franky actually listens to, so she was willing to take her advice. “All I’m saying is Bridget has a point. If she likes you as much as you say she does and that’s just not your massive ego talking, she’s not gonna give a shit.”

* * *

Franky decides to give it a few days and let the dust settle. Her and Bridget have had a few short conversations over text, but things have been a bit awkward between them. Franky had apologized for leaving so abruptly the other night, but it was obvious that there was an important conversation that they needed to have and she’ll admit that she’s trying to avoid that for a bit longer.

Monday morning, Tess wakes up with a fever and a sore throat. Franky’s pretty sure its just a cold, but its the first time she’s been sick and Franky is freaking out a bit. Well, Tess had probably been sick before, but in the 4 months the brunette had custody she hadn’t been. The problem was, Franky had a test today for her Uni class that she couldn’t skip because the teacher didn’t allow retakes and this counted for a significant portion of her grade. Bea had a full day of appointments at the salon she worked at, so she wasn’t able to take off to watch Tess for her. She could ask her friend Liz, but she probably has work too.

The only person left that she trusts to watch Tess for the day was Gidget. Franky was pretty sure she was off today, and while she felt bad asking for a favor while they were fighting, she’s the only other person who she felt confident and comfortable leaving Tess with.

She sends Bridget a text. **I know I’m not your favorite person right now, but Tess is sick. Do you think you could come over and watch her for a couple of hours while I’m in class?”**

The text back is almost immediate. **I can be there in 20 minutes. Is she okay?**

Franky gives her the rundown of Tess’s symptoms and then texts Bridget the address to her flat since she’s never been.

Bridget arrives and finds a very flustered Franky. “Thanks for coming, she's on the couch taking a nap.” Franky starts talking a mile a minute. “She’s never had a fever before and I can’t get her to eat. She’s due for medicine in a half an hour.” She continues to list instructions until Bridget stops her and reminds her to breathe.

“I'm Franky. I can handle a sick kid. If she doesn’t want to eat let her go. As long as she’s getting enough fluids, Tess’ll eat when she’s ready.”

Franky wraps Bridget up in a hug. Long limbs winding around her waist. “Thank you for doing this Gidge.”

“Of course, baby. I’m always going to be here when you need help.” Bridget says leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against Franky’s lips. “You should get going so you’re not late.”

Franky kisses her again lightly tapping Bridget’s ass before letting go and getting her things together and leaving while the blonde went to sit with Tess.

The little girl stirs about 20 minutes after Franky left. “Gidget!” she says in the most excited voice she can muster while she’s feeling so bad.

“Franky had to go to school. Is it okay if I hang out with you today?”

Tess nods crawling into Bridget’s lap to be held. The blonde moves her hand to feel her forehead noting that she still feels pretty warm.

Their day was spent alternating between taking naps and watching Disney films. Tess insists on being cuddled so they spend a lot of time snuggled on the couch together.

A knock on the door around 4 pulls them out of their stupor when Bridget gets up to answer it. She opens the door and reveals a woman dressed professionally. Her hair is dark and her skin is tanned. “Hi, I’m Paula Delarosa Tessa’s social worker.” She holds out her hand for a handshake.

“I’m Bridget. I’m watching Tess for the day. Franky should be home in 10 minutes if you want to come in and wait.” Tess walks over looking miserable. She tugs on the bottom of Bridget’s pale-yellow t-shirt asking to be picked up. So, she does moving away from the door to let Ms. Delarosa in. “Tess is feeling poorly today so I’m watching her while Franky’s in class.”

Tess lays her head down on Bridget’s shoulder showing that this is someone she feels comfortable with. “Franky left her in your care while she’s sick?”

“I’m a registered nurse.” She replies. “Franky felt comfortable leaving her in my care.”

The next 20 minutes are a bit awkward. Bridget sent Franky a quick text letting her know that the social worker was here. She'd stopped at the store on her way home from Uni to get some popsicles to help soothe Tess’s sore throat and some drinks that would help to keep her hydrated while she wasn’t that interested in eating or drinking anything.

Miss Delarosa made a few attempts to engage Tess in conversation, but she wasn’t feeling very talkative. Instead, she stays curled up on Bridget’s lap, head resting on her shoulder.

“How long have you and Miss Doyle known each other?” The social worker asks trying to fill the silence and also wanting to gauge the type of people who are in charge of Tessa’s care.

“We met a little over a month ago.”

“Do you watch Tessa often?”

“Nuh, first time. Bea had to work today and I didn’t so I said I care for her today.”

* * *

Franky comes home flustered. The social worker doesn’t like her and hadn’t wanted to give her custody in the first place. She had really had to fight for her sister and advocate that she was the best possible choice to raise Tess. It hadn’t been easy, but eventually they agreed to a trial period before custody was officially granted and that’s what they’re in now.

“Situations like these are what we worried about.” Paula says. They’re sitting at the table talking while Bridget still had Tess. “The fact that your support system is so small and leaving Tess with someone she barely knows.”

“I wouldn’t have asked Bridget to come over if Tess wasn’t comfortable with her. Bridget’s my girlfriend. Her and Tess have spent a lot of time together. They get along.” Franky says feeling defensive. She doesn’t do well with authority figures, but she has to hold herself. Having an attitude with the person who decides whether or not you get to keep our kid.

“I hope you're being careful about who you let into Tessa’s life.” Her tone is a bit condescending and Franky knows that this woman has been judging her from the start. Judging the tattoos that cover her arms and how that somehow showed what kind of parent she was going to be.

“I am.” Franky says begrudgingly

She leaves. After the door closes Franky Turns around and says “I fucking hate social worker visits.” Earning a laugh from Bridget. “Thank you so much for helping me today.”

She sits down next Bridget on the couch and Tess moves from the blonde's lap into hers.

“You’re welcome. We had fun.”

“Can I make you dinner? As a thank you.”

“Yuh, I can stay.”

* * *

Dinner was great, but there was still a sense of awkwardness there. After dinner and getting Tess bathed and put to bed, they’re left alone. Bea had arranged to go to Allie’s after dinner to give them some space.

They’re back sitting side by side. Franky’s fiddling with the bottom of her t-shirt when she blurts out “My mum was an addict and abusive. I have scars on my stomach. That’s why I didn’t want you taking my shirt off. I don’t like being looking at’em or touching’em.”

“Franky I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Bridget says turning towards her girlfriend.

  
“After my dad left, things were fucking awful. I was with mum for two years before a teacher noticed the bruises and reported her and they took me away from her. I haven’t seen her since. Foster care wasn’t much better. I bounced around between different families and group homes. I fucking hated it and most of em weren’t that much better than being with mum. That’s why I fought so hard for Tess.” She pauses getting choked up tears threatening to fall. “I wanted her to have a chance. To have a better life than I did.”

There had only been one foster home that Franky had liked and its where she had met her friend Liz. She had lived in her home with her kids for the last 6 months she had been in care. She had become like a surrogate mother to Franky and they were still close.

“You’re fucking amazing, baby.” The younger woman was expecting pity from Bridget. Its part of the reason she hated talking about her childhood. The fact that everyone but Bea and Liz had seen her differently after she had told them and now Bridget who is marveling at the strength of her girl.

“I need ya to be patient with my Gidge. I’m shit at all this relationship stuff.”

“I think you need to give yourself more credit.” The blonde smiles at her.

Franky moves to kiss her and its not long before it becomes heated. Still feeling that sexual tension from a few nights ago. They want this. Want a chance to explore each other's bodies and get to know each other intimately. She stands up from the couch grabbing Bridget’s hand and leading her into her bedroom.

Franky removes Bridget’s shirt before walking her back until her knees it the mattress and she sits back on the bed. The brunette stands at the side of the bed hesitating for a moment before taking her own shirt off and climbing on top of her girlfriend.

They take their time with each other and Franky marvels at the attention that Bridget shows her. She’s on top of younger woman. First, pressing a kiss to the flaming dice tattoo and then spending time paying attention to her breast before moving her lips down her stomach. She doesn’t linger on the circular scars on Franky’s side, but she doesn’t ignore them either. Paying equal attention to them as she does the rest of her skin. Like she is trying to show her that these scars are beautiful because they are a part of her and every part of her is beautiful.

Bridget moves between Franky’s legs letting her lips trail across the inside of her thighs before moving her lips to the place where Franky wants them most, earning a whimper from her. One hand moves down using two fingers to enter her whole the other hand moves up to intertwin with Franky’s giving her that connection she desires. When she finishes her back arches. Free hand reaching down to tangle in blonde hair holding her where she’s needed. Doing her best to stay quiet because the last thing she needs is for Tess to wake up.

“God, you’re amazing.” Franky says taking a moment to catch her breath before reciprocating. Moving on top of the blonde and reaching between their bodies to enter her. She’s not exactly quiet and Franky kisses her, swallowing her moans in her own mouth. Finger nails dig into olive skin as she climaxes.

They lay snuggled up together in bed letting their sweaty bodies pressed together before Franky reluctantly says that they should get dressed since Tess has a habit of coming into her room at night. She gives Bridget some of her clothes to wear, teasing her that she’s sure the clothes are going to drown the much shorter woman.

Franky falls asleep with a smile on her face and something that feels a lot like love bubbling up in her chest. She’s never fallen in love with anyone before, but Bridget just might be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I'm hoping to include some more of Bea and Allie in the next chapter. Suggestions and comments are always appreciated. Stay safe everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Franky wakes the next morning hanging off the edge of her bed because Tess and Bridget have taken up most of the space. It seems like she might have two bed hogs to deal with now. Not that she really minds if that means that Bridget in her bed. Besides, she’s used to it. Tess wasn’t the most considerate bed sharer, anyway. She can hear that Bea is home and awake, moving around in the kitchen. Franky decides that she’s going to make breakfast for everyone, so she moves to get out of bed. Bridget is lying on her side and arm thrown over Tess’s waist. Franky presses a kiss to both of their foreheads.

Bea is sitting at their kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Her curly hair is drawn back into a low ponytail. She appears to be mulling over something. Franky mutters good morning and then looks in their fridge seeing what she could make for breakfast. She can feel Bea staring at her, like she wants to say something, but can’t find the words.

“Something on your mind Red?”, she says as she moves towards the counter.

“It’s nothing.” Bea says shaking her head no and moving her gaze away.

“C’mon, Red.” Franky says looking at her “I’m your best mate.”

“Allie tried to kiss me yesterday.” Bea says expecting Franky to be surprised.

“Blondie finally made a move? Bout time you’ve been dating for weeks.” Franky says to her. It seems as if the only person who was unaware that Bea and Allie were together was Bea.

“We have not.”

“You hang out just about every day and when you’re not with her, you’re on the phone for all hours of the night. She’s into you. Did you kiss her back?” Franky had been pretty sure that Bea was into chicks from pretty early in their friendship. She’d flirted like crazy to get Bea to admit, and while Bea sometimes flirted back, she still insisted she was straight. Franky might be more excited than she is about all this.

“I freaked out. How do you kiss a girl?” The question is innocent and Franky as every intention of helping her friend, but she also can’t give up an opportunity like this to fuck with her.

“Would you like me to demonstrate?” She says leaning towards Bea as if she’s about to kiss and her laughing when she’s pushed away. “Better yet, I’ll go get Gidge. We'll demonstrate so you can take notes.”

“Piss off.”

“You kiss her like you’d kiss anyone.” Franky says taking a seat across from Bea. “If you're nervous, let her take control and do what comes naturally. Have you talked to her about this?”

“Nuh. She’s been texting me, but I haven’t responded. It was easier before, now I don’t know how to fucking talk to her.” Franky leans over and grabs Bea’s hand.

“Nothins changed. Talk to her. Tell’er what you just told me. If she repeats ya, she’ll be willing to take it at your pace. If she tries to pressure ya into anything, she’s not worth your time.” Franky stands up and turns back towards the counter to continue cooking, but she turns around again as if a thought strikes her. “Why don’t you and Allie come out with me and Bridget? That’ll take some of the pressure off.”

“I don’t know Franky.” Bea’s reluctant. Like Franky, she wears a tough exterior to hide the scars and insecurities she holds deep inside. Her relationship with Harry and the abuse, both physical and emotional, left some severe baggage when it comes to relationships. Part of her struggles to believe that Allie’s intentions are good and that this is not another person who will only hurt her.

“You’re going, Red. It’ll be fun. It’s been ages since we’ve been out together.” Bea knows that there’s no use in complaining or saying no anymore. Franky’s stubborn and once she’s made her mind up about something, she’ll annoy the fuck out of you until she gets her way.

“Fine.” Bea says rolling her eyes.

Not long after they finish their conversation, Bridget walks into the kitchen with Tess on her hip. Tess has some of her color back and she looks much more alert than she did yesterday. Bridget had redressed in her clothes from the day before.

Franky’s at the stove. Pans sizzling as she cooks. Like she can sense Bridget’s presence, she turns her smile takes over her entire face.

“Morning, Gidge.” She nods her head over at Bea. “That’s Bea my flat mate.” Franky walks over pressing a kiss to Bridget’s lips and then grabbing Tess. Hugging her and then tickling her until she laughs and starts squirming to get away. “Morning, Grommet. Feeling better?”

Tess nods. “Can I help?”

“Course you can. Go wash your hands.” Franky puts her down and Tess runs off to the bathroom. “Can you stay for brekkie, Gidge or do you have to get home?”

“Nuh. I can stay.”

Breakfast goes great and Bridget enjoys watching Franky and Bea interact. They seem to spend the whole-time making fun of each other, but she can also tell that there’s a deep affection there. After the meal, Bridget gets ready to leave, hugging Tess and telling Bea it was nice to meet her. Franky asks Bea to watch Tess for a few minutes so she can walk Bridget down to her car.

“Are you sure ya have to go to work?” Franky asks once they’re in the elevator.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Bridget says though she’d rather be spending the day with Franky.

“Hey, would you be interested in going out with Bea and her girlfriend?” Wanting to float the idea by Bridget to make sure she’s okay with it.

“Like a double date?” Franky confirms. “Sure, that seems like it could be fun.”

They reach Bridget’s care and kiss goodbye. Franky seems reluctant to let her go.

“I’ll call you after my shift is over okay?” Bridget says.

Franky hugs her close for a moment longer, kissing her again. She wants to tell she loves her, but the words get caught in her throat and she finds that she cannot say them. So instead, Franky just says goodbye and tells her that she’ll talk to her tonight.

* * *

That Saturday is the day Bea reluctantly agreed to go out with Bridget and Franky. They’re driving separately, partly because Franky needs to drop Tess at the sitters and since Franky and Bridget were planning to leave early if things looked like they were going well between Franky and Allie.

It had been a fight to get Tess ready and out of the house. Franky had made the mistake of telling her she was going out with Bridget, which led to a massive tantrum when Franky told her she wasn’t allowed to go. Tess loved Liz and being at her house, but no amount of talking up, comforting, or bribing mollified her until Franky promised Bridget would be there to pick her up at the end of the night. A quick text to Bridget confirmed she could stay the night, and Franky could get her out of the house.

Bridget is dressed in a light blue sleeveless top and a pair of tight jeans. She has one of her dozen leather jackets on and Franky is reminded that she is more beautiful every time she sees her. They planned to keep the evening casual dinner and then maybe some dancing. Not that Franky is really up for dancing anyway, but Bridget wanted to and Franky agreed. She’s wearing her usual outfit jeans, boots, and a dark red top.

They meet Allie and Bea at the restaurant. They decided on a sushi place Franky had suggested. It’s a nice restaurant, but nothing too fancy. She’s blonde and appears to be around Franky’s age. Personality wise, Franky and Allie are similar. They’re both sarcastic, cheeky, and like to joke around. Things are tense at first. Franky seems to be trying to suss Allie out. Franky is a protective person, and she knows better than anyone what Bea has been through. That, plus preexisting trust issues, meant she was hesitant to allow Allie in. Once she warmed up, they had fun.

Bea seemed focused on what Bridget and Franky were doing. Like the way Franky places her arm around the back of Bridget’s chair or how they’re allowing subtle touches to pass between them as if they aren’t even noticing it happening. Franky shoots her a text at one point that says “stop fucking starin you’re not on a date with me. Relax.” After that, even Bea seemed to enjoy herself.

Dancing followed dinner. Not an activity Franky or Bea would find interesting, but Bridget had asked to do it and Franky is finding it rather hard to say no to anything her girlfriend asks her to do.

Franky’s dancing with Bridget. Arms low on her hips, holding Bridget close to her body. She turns to her head to the left, noticing how Bea and Allie are dancing similarly even in Bea still looks uncomfortable.

“Think it’s time to leave the love birds alone?” Franky asks. Her hands are close to her ass and she’s making not being subtle about what she’d rather be doing.

* * *

When they arrive at Liz's house, Franky is overcome with a sudden burst of anxiety. Liz is the closest person she has to a mum, and she’s never met any of the girls Franky had been interested in. Suddenly it occurs to her, she’s bringing Bridget home to meet her “mum”.

“You okay?” Bridget asks her. Franky’s turned the car off, but has made no move towards actually getting out of the car. She’s gripping the wheel and her knuckles have gone white.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Franky says. “It just hit me that you’re about to meet my mum. I probably should have warned ya about that.”

She has no reason to think Liz won’t like Bridget. Its more that Liz’s opinion is so important to her she really wants Liz to be supportive about this because Liz is always honest when it comes to Franky. She’s pretty much the only person besides Bea who’ll call Franky on her shit. The difference being that Franky will actually listen to Liz when she tells her she’s acting poorly. Maybe that’s because Liz has known Franky since the brunette was a teenager and she happened to come into her life during the period of time where Franky needed it the most.

“I’d love to meet her.” Bridget says. Feeling her own bout of nerves at the prospect of meeting Franky’s mum.

They make their way to Liz’s house with Franky unlocking the door with her key, letting Bridget enter in front of her. Tess is lying on the couch. Her head is in Liz’s lap. She’s dressed in her pink pajamas and has an arm wrapped around her favorite teddy bear. She’s exhausted, but attempting to stay awake for Franky and Bridget.

Liz appears to be about Bridget’s age. Her hair is curly and blonde. One of her hands is combing through Tess’s hair. She sees the two new arrivals first and points them out to Tess.

Tess gives them a sleep smile before popping up and moving towards them. She wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist, laying her head against the blonde’s stomach. “I missed ya, Gidget.”

“I missed you too Tess.” Bridget tells her because she did. She finds that she’s falling hard and fast for both Doyle girls.

“Oi, whatta bout me Grommet?” Franky says in mock offence. Tess moves, hugging her too.

Liz stands from her seated position and walks over to them. One of Franky’s arms is wrapped around Tess, but her other hand moves and rests on the small of Bridget’s back. “Liz, this is my girlfriend, Bridget Westfall.” She says introducing the two.

Liz and Bridget shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you, love.”

Brief small talk is made before it’s obvious that they need to get Tess to bed. She’s getting cranky and is airing on the side of overtired. Franky has her on her hip. Really, she should be asleep already, but Tess won’t sleep without Franky being home.

“Thanks so much for watching her.” Franky says hugging Liz close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Anytime love you know that.” Liz tells her.

Franky whispers to Tess, reminding her to tell Liz goodbye and to thank her for watching her. Tess does.

Liz hugs Bridget too. Whispering in her ear, “You take care of our girls, okay?”

“I will.” Bridget tells her.

* * *

When they get to Franky’s flat, she asks Bridget to grab Tess’s bag so she can lift Tess from her car seat. Moving her carefully in an attempt to pick her up without waking her up completely. Bridget can hear her trying to soothe Tess, who’s unhappy about being woken up.

“I’m gonna put her to bed. I’ll be right back.” Franky says to Bridget after Liz leaves.

“Nuh, I want Gidget to read me my story.” Tess says whining.

Franky thinks about saying no, but is also too tired to deal with another tantrum. “Well if Gidget wants to.”

“I’d love to read you a story, sweetheart.” Bridget says.

The three of them settle into Tess’s tiny twin bed all squished into together. In a room painted in light purple. The various toys scattered around the room showing that while Franky doesn’t have much, she tries to spoil Tess when she can. On one wall there’s a bookshelf filled with books. Reading is something that has always been important to Franky and she’s determined to instill that love into Tess. 

Franky’s got her arms wrapped around them both. Her girls. Her hand resting across Bridget’s waist as she’s sitting up against the headboard, a well-loved copy of _Goodnight Moon_ in her hands. Franky’s on her side, laying on the opposite side of Tess.

Tess is half asleep, soothed by Bridget’s calm reading voice. “Franky.” She says in her best attempt at a whisper, but like most toddlers she’s not very good at it. “I like Gidget.”

Franky catches Bridget’s eye and says “I like Gidget too.” Tess’s breathing evens out and she’s finally asleep. “You can stop reading she’s asleep.”

Bridget gets out of the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb the little girl. They both take time to kiss her goodnight and after watching how tender Bridget is with Tess, she can’t help but say the words she’s been trying to say. “I love you, Bridget.”

“I love you too.” Bridget says back without even hesitating.

Franky kisses her pulling her close. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” The heat they both felt on the dance floor is back now that Tess is asleep and they’re both ready to express just how much they love each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I'm planning on introducing some more Wentworth characters in the next few chapters so let me know if there's anyone you want to see. I've never written Ballie before so if anyone has any suggestions or tips about that please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any comments or suggestions below.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Things between Franky and Bridget were going well. Almost too well. Franky could feel that familiar feeling of dread. Good things didn’t happen to her. She didn’t deserve them, especially not a girl as great as Bridget. Who loved her and loved her kid so freely and fully in a way Franky had never experienced. It was fucking terrifying for her, but Bridget made her so fucking happy. Made her want to stop the way her brain was screaming at her to run. To hurt Bridget before Bridget had the chance to hurt her in her return. The ever-present visceral reaction to sabotage her own happiness because it feels impossible to even imagine that she is worthy of having anything good after all that she’s done.

Franky had a past. There were things no one knows about aside from Liz who pulled her from that dark place and saved her and Bea. The pair didn’t share much with anyone but each other. Their stories were similar and there was no room for judgement between them. She knows she’ll have to tell Bridget eventually, but not yet. She’d rather ride the wave of how good this feels before it all comes crashing down around her.

Franky gets home. It’s the late afternoon and she’d just picked Tess up from school. The opening of the door startles the couple on the couch. Bea and Allie are sitting together on their couch and Bea’s arm is around Allie’s shoulders and it appears they had been cuddling. Bea’s face is flushed red and Franky decides she needs to capitalize on this.

A tattooed arm reaches down and cover’s Tess’s eyes. “God, Red. A child lives here. Have some fucking decency.”

“Get off me, Franky.” Tess says squirming and attempting to push Franky’s hand away. The affection isn’t anything Tess isn’t used to seeing from Franky and Bridget, who are usually affectionate when around the little girl.

“I really hate you sometimes.” Bea tells Franky.

“Nah you don’t.” Franky’s wearing that shit-eating grin that makes Bea kind of want to punch. “You know you love me.”

In reality, she is ecstatic that Bea and Allie are working things out. Bea’s still stiff and awkward around Allie most of the time. Still figuring out how this whole healthy relationship thing works. But there is a lightness about her Franky doesn’t remember ever seeing before. Harry’s abuse had weighed so heavily on her for so long and Bea was exhausted and tired from carrying around all that pain from so long. And the weight was finally starting to lift a bit. Like for the first time in 20 years she can take a deep breath after feeling like she was drowning for so long.

Bea rolls her eyes. Franky drives her fucking insane most of the time. Her openness and over the topness is pretty much the opposite of Bea’s more reserved personality, but she can’t help, but be fond of her.

* * *

Its later in the evening. Allie had gone home and Tess was engrossed in a show and playing with some toys in the brief window before bed time.

“So how are things with Blondie? Didn’t interrupt anything, did I? “Franky asks Bea.

“Nuh.” Bea says. “You didn’t.”

Franky glances over at Tess to make sure she isn’t paying attention. “So, have you guys?” She asks alluding to the subject in case Tess happens to overhear.

“Have we what?” Bea asks confused.

“You haven’t slept with her yet?” Franky asks, confused. Not used to taking things slow.

Bea’s squirming in her chair uncomfortably. “Not yet?”

“At least tell me you’ve gotten past first base?” incredulous and exasperated at Bea. 

“I don’t even know what that means.” Bea says. Done with this conversation.

Franky rolls her eyes and gives a mock, exaggerated sigh. “Well, I’ll teach ya about them once the grommet goes to bed.” She says. The last thing she needs is Tess repeating what third base is to the social worker.

“Its not like we haven’t wanted.” Bea says leaning her head back. “It just hasn’t been the right time.

Franky reaches out grabbing Bea’s hand and giving it squeeze. “Fuck Red. Doesn’t blondie live somewhere? Why not go there?”

“Her house is crazy. Her flat mate Kaz runs an unofficial halfway house.” Bea says.

“Look, maybe I could talk to Gidge about taking Tess to sleep over at her place if its allowed.” Franky was only Tess’s foster parent. She hadn’t received permanent custody of her sister yet. This meant that there were still certain restrictions that she has to follow. Because of some of her past actions, Franky was on an even shorter leash than other foster parents. One of those being who is allowed to watch Tess overnight. Bea had passed the background check and could watch Tess for her when needed, but she wasn’t sure about any restrictions if she was going to be there the whole time with Tess. It meant doing her least favorite thing. Calling the social worker. Her dislike for Ms. Delarosa stemmed from many places. Mostly the way the older woman talked down to her in a way that reminded her of the treatment she had received from her mother and in a way that she can’t fucking stand. Still, Bea has been so accommodating for Franky and it was about time Franky accommodated her.

* * *

After a fustrating call with the social worker, Franky and Tess found themselves at Bridget’s house for their first sleepover at her home. Franky’s nervous. Tess likes to test limits and push buttons when in an unfamiliar environment and they hadn’t really spent much time at all at Bridget’s. Franky doesn’t really want to apologize to Bridget because her kid destroyed her house.

Franky loves Bridget’s house. She feels comfortable there, and that’s not an easy thing for her to do. She had spent so long without a stable home, a safe home, that is taken a long time for her to feel safe again in any situation. Her home is warm and inviting. A representation of who Bridget is as a person.

Franky notices something new when they arrive. Greeting Bridget with a peck from Franky and a tight hug with Tess. In the corner of the living sits a basket filmed to the brim with toys similar to the ones that Bridget had seen Tess playing with and the ones that cluttered her room. Even a few Franky remembers Tess expressing interest in, but she had been unable to buy her. On the shelving next to it sits a sketchbook and some crayons since she enjoys drawing and coloring.

Bridget notices Franky staring, “Oh, those are just some toys I picked up.” She says nonchalantly as if it’s no big deal that she went out of her way to do something for Tess that she was not obligated or asked to do. “I figured it’d be easier than you having to lug things back and forth for her when she’s here.”

She had originally intended to pick up one or two things, but she went overboard. Bridget loved Tess just as much as she loved Franky. How could she not? Tess was a part of Franky and she was so much like her older sister. They’d been together for almost half a year at this point and getting to know her and been one of her favorite parts of their relationship. Tess brought out the best in Franky. A softer side that only a few people get to see. When making up the guest room for Tess to sleep in, she couldn’t help but think about redoing this room for Tess. Letting her pick the new paint color and tailoring it for a 4-year-old. Franky only had to make it through a few more months and then she’d have custody of Tess. They’d be free to move in together. Go on holiday without worrying about getting the necessary approval. Really start their lives together and Bridget couldn’t wait for that to happen. But for now, she had to be patient.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Franky says. Her hands are resting on Tess’s shoulders. “Can you say thank you to Gidget for the new toys?”

Tess is happy. Her face showing a wide smile, “Thank you, Gidget.” She says sweetly.

For Franky, that basket of toys is another sign of seriousness. Bridget is making a place for her and Tess in her home. Tess was getting attached. She was getting attached. But how do you walk away from someone who makes you feel so good? For the first time in her life Franky felt loved, felt good about herself. Like she was actually worth something. Franky had learned that home didn’t have to be a place. It could be the warm feeling that overtook her at night when she was wrapped in Bridget’s arms.

But everything good in Franky’s life seems to fall apart just when it’s starting to work out for her.

* * *

Their lazy brunch the next morning is interrupted by a knock on the door. Bridget opens it, letting a woman about her height with frizzy brown hair and pale blue eyes. She’s dressed in a uniform that Franky recognizes and one that she had hoped to never see again.

Bridget goes to introduce them then notices the wide eye look of surprise recognition on both of their faces.

“This is who you’re dating? You can’t Bridget, she’s dangerous.” Vera says. Stern look fitting for the governor of prison.

“What are you talking about?” Bridget says looking between the two women for a sign of connection. “Franky what’s going on?”

“You haven’t told her yet, Doyle? I expected better from you.” Vera’s tone is condescending. A tone of voice she’s so used to hearing from all the shitty people who’ve looked down on her. Who think she’s not worth a modicum of respect.

“Stay the fuck out of Vinegar Tits.” There’s an edge to Franky’s voice that Bridget has never heard before. It’s almost frightening the way it conflicts with the wide predatory smile on her face. “Just cause you can’t get a fuck doesn’t mean you have to take it out the rest of us who can.”

“Doyle was an inmate at Wentworth. Bashed a guy so bad he ended up in hospital for weeks.” Vera says.

“Gidge.” Franky directs her attention to her girlfriend. “It was self-defense they dropped the charges.”

Vera’s indignant, “She’s a violent criminal. She trafficked drugs while she was inside. She’s hurt a lot of people.”

Bridget had been standing back. Holding Tess against her leg who is scared by the tones of the two women. “Franky, I think you better go.” Bridget says.

Her brain is running a mile a minute trying to process the bomb that Vera just dropped on her. Sure, Franky had a temper, but she was such a kind soul and it was hard to wrap her head around everything that she was just told. But Vera was one of her closest friends. They had met in Uni and Bridget doesn’t think she would ever lie to her. Franky had scared her. With that wide smile on her face and her voice dripping in venom. Made it seem like she was capable of what Vera had accused her of.

Franky had gathered up a protesting Tess and left, slamming the door behind her. Bridget made Vera a cuppa and then sat with her in the kitchen, wanting a chance to talk to her about Franky.

“Franky was remanded 4 or 5 years ago now.” Vera said. “Before I was governor. She did 8 months before they dropped the charges and let her walk.”

“You said she beat someone?” Bridget asks, still trying to make sense of this.

“A man had attacked her friend.” Vera says. “Franky stepped in to stop it. When the police got there, they took one look at the guy and took her in. She has priors from when she was a teenager.”

“Well, if she was acting in self-defense then what’s the problem?” Bridget asks. Franky is so protective and while Bridget doesn’t love the use of violence, she knows that Franky would do about anything to protect those that she loved.

“She did some awful things while she was inside. We could never prove them, but she hurt people. We know she was responsible for the drug trade. Had she stayed, she would have become Top Dog.”

“Top Dog what’s that?” Bridget had never really wanted to know the details of what Vera did. Didn’t understand how one could work in such harsh and dark conditions all the time.

“Its the inmate that everyone looks to for guidance. I run things in the prison, but the Top Dog controls the inmates.” Vera explains and then she thinks for a moment. Remembering how scared Franky had been in the beginning and how much shit she had endured from the other inmates. How she took time away from herself to help others and how she had become so harsh to protect herself. Her knee jerk reaction had been to warn Bridget, but deep-down Vera knew that Franky wasn’t all that bad. That her behavior had been rooted in fear and her desire to stop the other woman from bashing her.

* * *

Franky was angry. Angrier than she had been in a long time. The old her would have gone to a bar, got pissed, and then probably into a fight. Now she knew she couldn’t do that. Instead she called Liz and asked her to take Tess, knowing she was in any position to take care of Tess and also knowing she wasn’t ready to go home and be questioned by Bea. Liz knew when to push her and when to let her be. Today was a day to let her be.

Since she couldn’t get pissed, she settled for calling her friend Boomer and taking out her aggression as best she could on a punching bag in the gym.

Boomer had been another wayward soul taken in by Liz. Her story had been like Franky’s absentee dad and an abusive mom who didn’t really give a shit about her. But then they found Liz who did care. Sometimes maybe a little too much, but that’s what mums tended to do.

“What’s Vinegar Tits problem with you anyway?” Boomer asked. They’re sitting at the bar in a pub. Franky nursing a pint. Boomer herself had served time off and on throughout her adulthood, and her latest sentence had overlapped with Franky’s own brief stay. Boomer wasn’t a bad person. More someone who had difficulty living without the structure that prison life provided her.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I guess I made her job a lot fucking harder, but I wasn’t expecting her to be still holding a fucking grudge.” Franky says. She’s still angry. Her phone has several unread texts and missed call from Bridget, but she isn’t interested in talking. She knows Bridget is going to end things, and she’s more than willing to put off that conversation.

“Fuck, Franky. I’m sorry, yeah. Bridget seemed really great.” Boomer claps Franky on the back. Squeezing her shoulder slightly harder than necessary.

“Yeah she is, but she was always too good for me.” Franky knew it was inevitable. That one-day Bridget would realize who she really was. Vera had only sped up that process.

“Well now, you and I can go out again. Its been ages since we got pissed together.” Boomer says.

Franky had been distant since taking over custody of Tess. It had been necessary. Social workers don’t take too kindly to foster parents hanging around convicted criminals. Most of Boomer’s crimes had been violent. The woman had a temper that rivaled Franky’s own. Franky had learned to control hers better and she’d been trying to help Boomer still the same. She missed her friend, but her priorities had shifted. Once she had custody and Boomer could be around Tess, they could hang out again.

* * *

Franky’s overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with trauma that’s long been ignored, with the grief from the death of her father that had been pushed aside to put Tess’s needs first. She was overwhelmed and exhausted. She’d been running on survival mode since she was ten years old and her father had left her to her own devices. And God, was she bloody tired of it. Tired of running. Tired of destroying every good thing that she had ever had in her life. So, when she bids Boomer farewell, she finally listens to the messages Bridget had left. They started as anger turned to worry that Franky was about to do something stupid. A voice twinge with desperation, pleading for Franky to at least let her know she’s okay.

“Hey.” Franky says sheepishly when Bridget answers the phone. Not exactly a stellar greeting, but she felt that what they needed to discuss was better off done in person.

“Where the hell have you been?” It had been several hours since Franky had stormed out.

“I needed some time to clear my head. Can we talk, Gidge?” Franky asks her.

Bridget tells her to come over and 10 minutes later Franky shows up at her door again. “Where’s Tess?” Bridget says wanting to make sure the little girl is safe.

Franky’s put back on the bravado she had worn when they first met. She’s hiding. Attempting to not show the vulnerability she’s feeling. “With Liz.”

Things are awkward between them in a way that they had never been before. They had been so attuned with each other since the beginning. “Look Vera told me some things, but I’d rather hear them from you.”

Franky shrugs. She’s nervous. Her sleeves have been pulled down to cover her hands. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about from the beginning?” Bridget is trying so hard to be open to her girlfriend’s story. To not judge preemptively.

“I spent some time at Wentworth, but its not what it seems like and Vera doesn’t know the entire story. Bea was married when I first met her and her husband was a prick. He used to hit her. He was really laying into her one day and her daughter Debbie called me.” Franky explains remembering how scared Debbie had sounded on the phone that day and the sight that was waiting for her at Bea’s home. “She didn’t want to call the police. She’d done that before and Harry was charming. He sent them away and they listened. Didn’t do shit to help. It really was self-defense. I got him off Bea and he went after me. Harry didn’t expect me to know how to fight. A neighbor musta heard the commotion and called the cops.”

“And they arrested you?” Bridget asks.

“Took one look at me and assumed I had to be guilty. Harry was a clean-cut guy with a fancy fucking job. Course they took me in. Those eight months were hell. I did traffic, but shits different in there. The rules aren’t the same. I just wanted everyone to leave me the fuck alone. I spent that first month getting the shit beat out of me and I had enough. Did things I’m not proud of.” Franky looks at Bridget. Like always, her eyes are showing the emotions she’s desperately trying to suppress. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya. Don’t like talking about it much.”

Bridget seems to be in deep contemplation. Her brow furrowed like she’s trying to make a decision. After a moment that feels like an eternity to Franky, she says. “I think I need some time. I can’t believe you would keep something like this from me. Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Course I was.” Franky says though it’s not very convincing. “I don’t want to lose ya.”

“Then you need to give me some space.” Bridget tells her. She needs time to think, to figure out whether she can trust Franky and she can’t do that with the other woman right in front of her. Looking at those sad green eyes that makes her want to sweep her into her arms and take all the pain away.

Franky leaves. Pretty sure she just fucked up the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really what I had planned for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I promise I'll favorite couple will work things out soon and will see more of Ballie soon. Thanks everyone for reading. Comments, feedback, and suggestions are always welcomed.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Franky was completely miserable. She hadn’t spoken to Bridget in over a week her initial calls and texts and gone unanswered so Franky had stopped calling. Bridget obviously wasn’t interested in speaking to her right now. She had asked for space and Franky needed to respect that. Even if it was slowly killing her to do so.

Tess was in even worse shape. Unable to verbally express her feelings, her emotions had led to tantrums and an overall foul mood. She was in the midst of one now and Franky finds herself regretting letting Bridget have such a role in Tess’s life so soon. Tess had already lost so much and now another person who cared about her was going away without any real explanation.

A simple request to clean up her toys so they could eat dinner at resulted in a full-on war. Franky finding herself dodging the blocks Tess is currently throwing at her. Admittedly, Franky hadn’t been the most patient with the little girl. Bridget always dealt with Tess’s tantrums. While Franky became frustrated, Bridget was able to keep her cool and calm her down.

“Stop!” Franky yells. “Just fucking stop.” Words said in anger and frustration that she regrets as soon as she says them.

Tess only cries harder and Franky finds herself on the floor gathering Tess into her lap and gently rocking back and forth. Doing her best to replicate the soothing words and noises that Bridget made when Tess was upset. “I know, Bub. I know.” Franky says softly into her ear. “I miss Gidget too.”

“Is she mad at me?” Tess asks once she calms and Franky’s heart drops into her stomach. She knows what its like to blame yourself or have the blame placed on you when someone walks out of your life. Franky had blamed herself for her father leaving and her mother had only reinforced that belief.

Franky pulls Tess back so that she can look her in the eyes. “No, Tess you did nothing wrong. Sometimes grownups fight. I did something bad and Gidget is mad at me. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Why don’t you just say sorry?” Tess asks using the logic of a 4-year-old. “You always tell me I have to say sorry when I do something bad.”

“I did, Bub, but saying sorry doesn’t mean Gidge has to forgive me.” Franky explains trying her best to put into words that Tess will understand.

“So, say sorry again.” Tess says like she thinks Franky is kind of dumb for not think of that in the first place.

“I’ll try.” Franky says smiling at her and kissing her on the top of the head.

* * *

Franky had done her best to keep Tess’s routine as normal as possible despite the fact that Bridget was not in their lives right now. That meant that they made their usual trip to the park that weekend. Tess had been playing on the playground and really Franky had only taken her eyes off of her for a second really when she heard a scream. Tess had fallen from the equipment holding arm and crying.

Now Franky was sat with Tess in A&E waiting on the results from the x-rays. Tess was no longer crying soothed by the pain medication the hospital staff had given her. Now, perfectly content to have a snack and to watch a show on Franky’s phone. Franky was wringing her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip. They’re going to take Tess away from her. She knows it. Any second now Ms. Delarosa is going to come into this room and tell Franky she has to leave.

She knew she was going to fuck this up. She fucks everything up. Every part of her wants to fall apart, but that’s not possible. She’ll only upset Tess who she had just managed to calm down. So, instead she sits on the bed with her careful not to jostle her arm and doing her best to let Tess know how much she loves her before she loses her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital Bridget is doing her normal shift when a coworker says to her “I’m surprised you’re not down at A&E.” She says to Bridget.

“Why would I be at A&E?” Bridget asks confused.

“Franky just brought her little girl in. Poor thing hurt her arm.” Bridget’s face crumbles into worry. Franky must be freaking out and it breaks her heart to think of Tess in any amount of pain. “I’ll cover for you if you want to go check on her.”

“Thank you.” Bridget says as she begins to jog off to the children’s ward. Insides churning with the similar whirlwind of emotions she’d been experiencing all week.

She knew Franky had a past not only from what Franky had told her, but also in how Franky held herself. She had seen the flashes of temper, but she never really thought Franky would have been capable of the level of violence Vera had told her about. That wasn’t the Franky that she knew or had come to love. She felt so bad ignoring Franky, but she needed to get her head around all this before she made a decision about their relationship.

Franky was protective and she was loyal. She didn’t trust easily, but once you gained her trust it was hard to break and it makes sense to Bridget that if Bea’s life was on the line, Franky would have done anything in her power to stop it. Still, she wished Franky had told her this. It was so bloody hard to get the other woman to open up to her and part of Bridget wonders if this will be a continuing theme in their relationship should she choose to continue it.

Still, she needs to check on Tess. To see with her own eyes that she’s okay. She won’t be able to stop worrying if she doesn’t. Bridget was very fond of the little girl and how could she not be. Tess was a part of Franky and she loved Franky. Even if she wasn’t completely sure that she wanted to be with her still.

* * *

A knock on the door causes Franky to jump and hold Tess to her a little tighter, but when the door opened it was the person, she least expected. She knew they were at the hospital that Bridget worked at. That was unavoidable. This was the closest hospital in the area. She had hoped though, that she would make it out of here without having to see her. They were in a completely different department and Franky had only been here to pick Bridget up a few times and she wasn’t sure any of the staff would recognize her as Bridget’s girlfriend. Evidently, she’d been wrong.

“What happened?” Bridget asks slightly frantic, tone worried. “Is Tess okay?”

The sound of Bridget’s voice causes Tess to look up from the phone she was watching “Gidget!” she yells attempting to stand up to greet her, accidentally putting pressure on her sore arm.

Franky reaches out to stop her “Careful Tess.” She looks up towards Bridget, but not making eye contact. “She’s fine. We had a bit of a fall at the park today.”

Bridget moves over towards the hospital bed that Tess is currently lying on. Franky had stood when she entered the room.

“I missed you, Gidge,” Tess says loudly oblivious to the air of awkwardness that’s filled the room.

Bridget walks over very carefully wrapping an arm around Tess’s shoulders to give her a hug “I missed you too.”

Luckily, the doctor entered breaking up the awkward moment of silence that followed. Tess’s arm was indeed broken and due to her age and the break, it would be easier to do it in theater under anesthesia to keep her from moving too much and feeling too much pain.

So, with a hug and kiss from both Franky and Bridget, Tess went off to theater and the two women were left alone.

“Aren’t you working?” Franky asks after what felt like several minutes needing something to help break up the quiet.

“I got someone to cover for me. I was worried about Tess.” Bridget pauses. “And you.”

“I’m fine.” Franky says in that tone that gives away just how not fine she really is to Bridget who knows her so well. “You can go back to work. I’ll let you know when Tess is done.”

Bridget shakes her head and takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room. “I’m not going to do that.”

Bridget can almost see the mask falling into place across Franky’s features. The one she wears when she feels that she needs to protect herself. “So, now you want to talk to me? All those fucking phone calls and messages you ignored.”

“I told you I needed some time Franky.” Bridget says. She keeps her tone even. Unwilling to rise to Franky’s bait.

Franky huffs crosses her arms reacting like a petulant child and then she sighs. “I really am sorry that I didn’t tell ya. Things in there are fucking awful. I don’t like to think about it much.”

Its how Franky dealt with all of her trauma. Push it down, push it away then it can’t hurt you. Problem was it always had a way of coming back up eventually. Pain demands to be felt and there is only so long you can avoid because avoiding doesn’t solve the problem.

“I can’t imagine what that was like.” Bridget says because its true. She’d never come anywhere close to being in serious trouble with the police. Her past differed so greatly from Franky’s own. She’d grown up wanting for nothing with parents who provided all the love and support that she needed. Her heart aches for all that Franky had been through, but she doesn’t express it. Franky would never accept or tolerate pity. “I don’t like it when you keep stuff from me.”

“I was gonna tell ya.” Franky says and while Bridget chooses to believe it, part of her doubts that she ever would have.

Bridget reaches out and grabs Franky’s hand feeling the spark between them. “I know you were. Vera had no right to share that information until you were ready.” She knows Vera had come from a place of concern, but still it wasn’t her story to share.

“Tess really missed you.” Franky says. The so did I is heavily implied. “They’re gonna take her from me.”

“Kids fall on the playground all the time Franky. They have accidents and they get hurt. It happens.” Bridget tells her. “I really should get back to work. If you’re done here before I’m done my shift, call me okay? I promise I’ll answer this time.” Bridget says with a smile.

* * *

Franky brought Tess home stopping on the way to get her the ice cream that she had promised her. A bright pink cast on her left arm, but other than that she’s perfectly fine. Being 4, she’s already over what happened on the playground. Now she’s just eager to show her cast to Bea. Franky had spent the last week doing her best to avoid Bea. An easy task to do since Bea was spending most of her time with Allie these days. Franky knew Bea would want to know what happened with Bridget and Franky doesn’t want to tell her. Doesn’t want to bring up Harry around her. That was still a very painful subject for her and Franky and Bea had the same method to deal with their shit. Which is to not to.

They had never even spoken about that night directly. The night Harry had attacked Bea and Debbie had called Franky to stop it. Sure, there had been a moment where Bea had thanked Franky and a moment where she had apologized for the mess Franky had found herself in, but it had never gone farther than that. Even the apology had been unnecessary. In Franky’s mind, Harry got everything he deserved. She’d do it again even if it meant another stint in Wentworth.

Franky has every intention to call Bridget that night once she gets Tess settled down for bed. Give them the chance to talk uninterrupted. But there’s already a missed call on her phone. Probably happened when she had been giving Tess her bath. Ms. Delarosa left a message telling Franky they need to talk and Franky forgets all about calling Bridget. Her blood runs cold because she knows she just fucked everything up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated. I'll update when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching through All Saints and had the idea for this Au. I'm not exactly sure where this one is going yet, so if anyone has suggestions or something they'd like to see please leave it below. Thanks everyone for reading and stay safe.


End file.
